vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nekomura Iroha V4/@comment-4538784-20190920101759/@comment-53539-20190921193108
Nah, don't worry, I didn't take it as you ordering anyone to edit. As I said, it takes time to look up things and can take hours for something pretty mundane. I'm just older editor at 36 years old, so my time can be limited I set aside for the wiki. When it comes to people coming in who just want to help, I'm usually pretty relaxed myself. I'm not uptight because I said years ago... Unless you have fresh blood coming into a community, the community is dead. And you don't really have to be an editor, you can just discussions, use our blogs, comment to people and its all good and adds to the community. A lot of people are also afraid of us because some like me can be overbearing and over opposing, people have this nasty habit of viewing the wikians as "elitist" when we're actually really supportive of fandoms noobs and newbie editors. You just have to bare in mind, a lot of the editors have ways of doing things and well... Take for instance the lyric editors, their pages require an EXACT format and therefore so few people can actually make a lyrics based pages, and trying to help out, if you don't get it right it messes things up. So their a lot more tighter on their grip of those pages. I'm more of a research editor and have been for 9 years, I was a regular editor until 2009 on the One Piece wiki and a few others, but times change and my memory has been failing, as well as its showing I can't keep up with younger teenage or young adult wikians. From experience the main issue always amount to you have "X amount" of pages and "Y amount" of time to record everything down by. If not one checks information every so often, things do fall between the cracks. If you have a wiki with 10 pages only, you only need 1 page to be neglected and you get problems. On a wiki like this one with thousands... You can imagine the issue. We can't cover everything all the time and rely on most this page; https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Other then some folks like me having heavy opinions we're pretty decent, but a lot of my responses are based on the fact I've had 9 years of the fandom. I started out in a time where people made stuff up and other people took it as gospel, and as I did research and found out otherwise the truth, some folks didn't like being proven wrong. If I make a mistake, its usually because I've misunderstood, if you pardon my previous conversation, sometimes I go around a subject several times before it clicks. I'm dyslexic and Dyspraxic and it notices. Dyslexia when I use the wrong word and dyspraxia when I can't explain something on the tip of my tongue. NEver ranked myself as a great editor, never will. I encourage others because you can't have a wiki without others. Edit: Want to now what I've had to deal with in 9 years? https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Controversy_Concerns/Product_results_and_expectations This entire page is basically based on things fans state without looking things up. Its the only one out of this page; https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Controversy_Concerns Thats basically recorded all the things we've put up with over the years. Its very hard to write this page because things aren't easy to explain.